There has been known a technique in which electrical appliances such as an air conditioner and a washing machine are connected to a network provided in a house so that the electrical appliances are operated in accordance with an operation signal transmitted from a mobile terminal.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique for performing remote control of an electrical appliance by means of a personal computer or a mobile phone (mobile terminal). Patent Literature 1 describes, for example, an electrical appliance network system (control system) in which, in a case where a user instructs an air conditioner through his/her mobile phone to become in an on-state, the mobile phone displays thereon information indicating that the air conditioner has come into operation. From the information, displayed on the mobile phone, indicating the initiation of operation of the air conditioner, the user can make sure that the air conditioner has really become in an on-state.